1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support apparatus adapted to support a driver's driving by using images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving support apparatus of such a kind is, for example, an apparatus adapted to support a driver's driving of a vehicle by taking images of blind spot zones around the vehicle through the use of a camera and by displaying the taken images in a vehicle interior.